wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impact of Dragon Age: Awakening on Warden's Vigil
The following is a list of events that happened in game that could affect roleplay in Ferelden, and specifically the area surrounding Amaranthine. It also includes specializations, runes, and crafting materials. Major Events Amaranthine & Vigil's Keep When faced with a decision, Aedan Cousland chose to save Amaranthine, and fortified the Keep with all available resources. Miraculously, it held against the Darkspawn army for days before the attacking horde broke upon her walls. Although greatly outnumbered, the soldiers' silverite armor allowed them to kill a dozen darkspawn each before falling. The keep developed an almost mythic reputation, the few survivors immortalized in song and legend. When the magnitude of the losses came to light, sympathy drove generous donations from all over Ferelden into the region's coffers. Vigil's Keep is well on it's way to being restored to its former glory. The Peasant's Revolt During the peasant's revolt, Aedan supplied them with food during and quelled the rebellion by persuading the peasants to disperse. Unfortunately, they continued with their uprisings due to their suffering both during the war and afterward. Their success at the first riot emboldened them, so more uprisings were to follow, which would have to be put down brutally. The Farmlands Aedan chose to send soldiers to protect the farmlands during the attacks, and though the war devastated many farms, many agree that more would have been lost otherwise. As a result, the farmholders developed a reverence for the then-Warden-Commander, as well as an ongoing reliance on the Grey Wardens for order and protection. The Smugglers The Warden helped the city guards against the smugglers and saved the city. Constable Aidan and his men are able to distribute the smugglers' goods to the battered survivors in the grueling days that followed the darkspawn defeat. The Blight Orphans Aedan had helped out the sham group known as the "Blight Orphans" during his time in Amaranthine. Due to Aedan's assistance, however, the leader of the group created a legitimate charity after the attack on Amaranthine. The Conspiracy Aedan found Dark Wolf and pays him to uncover the identities of the conspirators still loyal to Rendon Howe. The nobles are rumored to have been cowed into silence. The Pilgrim's Path With Velanna and the Architect gone from the region, the Pilgrim's Path began to see traffic again. The massacre of the militiamen and the merchants, however, led to hostilities between the neighboring human settlements and any Dalish clans that passed by. The Architect Aedan Cousland chose to side with the Architect and destroy the Mother. Whether the Architect kept his promise to release the darkspawn from the control of the Old Gods has yet to be seen, but some insist that darkspawn sightings have become increasingly rare in years since. Kal'Hirol Since the events of Awakening, Kal'Hirol was cleared of darkspawn, and plans are being made by the dwarves of Orzammar to reclaim it. Aedan returned from Kal'Hirol with a plate that honors the casteless that died to defend Kal'Hirol, giving it to the dwarves of Orzammar to show their sacrifice. The Blackmarsh In time, the people began to forget the tales of apparitions in the Blackmarsh, and ever so slowly, settlers drifted into the region. The village is now slowly being rebuilt, but the baroness's mansion was torn down completely. Materials, Runes, & Classes *Some companion characters from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening have been made available for play! Please read our list of canon characters here: **List of Canon Characters *Runes, crafting materials, and some class specializations from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening are now available to all players! *We have changed our restrictions on enchantments as per the character guide shown here: **Creating Your Character: A Guide **Weapons, Armor, and Item Restrictions *To see a full list of character class specializations that have now been made available please read here: **Specializations *We have also compiled a list of runes and their IC affects as shown here: **Enchantment *And finally, we have included Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening crafting materials. This includes materials Tiers 1 through 9. Some restrictions still apply, plaese see this thread for details: **Weapons, Armor, and Item Restrictions Category:WV-Specific History Category:Rules and Policies